Home Is Where He Is
by Merra Dawson
Summary: Peeta is a homeless guy in need of help. Will Katniss, who had been in this situation help him? District 12 with no Hunger Games.
1. I’m Weak

There might have been a time in Peeta's life when he cared about trivial things like when he would eat and where he would live when he was older. He couldn't remember a time like that. Peeta Mellark was homeless and had no money.

He was fine with that, he had nothing to complain about, really. The people around him in District 12 were generous in their giving to him, giving him kind looks. They gave him some of the little food they had, and sometimes clothing. He was grateful. He wasn't one to complain.

But there was one thing he thought about every day, about how this life had taken one thing away from him. He had no home, no money, and didn't go to school. And he remembered that girl with the dark hair and sharp gray eyes whom he would now never get a chance with, because really, how many girls to homeless eighteen year old guys get?

He would sit in a lonely alley, just thinking about what he would do if he still went to school. He would try to talk to her, get to know her, take her out on a date. But he knew he was fooling himself. He had seen her out with Gale, and could only assume they were together. He could tell Gale wanted them to be, even if they weren't, and it was only a mater of time before he asked.

Peeta put his head in his hands, remembering his last conversation with her, almost ten years prior.

_"Hi," he had introduced himself to her on the first day of third grade. He had finally steeled up the nerves that had been too afraid for the four previous years._

_She looked up at him with those dark eyes and didn't smile. Peeta knew he was a goner again. _

_"Hello...?" _

_"I'm Peeta," he said, growing less confident by the second. _

_"Um, hi," she said, and she looked uncomfortable but curious._

_"I just wanted to come talk to you because you looked lonely," he said kindly._

_She frowned. "I'm not lonely." _

_"Well, nobody was talking to you so I wanted to." _

_"Maybe I like being alone," she snapped, and he had to admire how spitfire she was. He would leave her alone then, if that's what she wanted. _

_"But nobody likes being alone," he said innocently. _

_"Well I do, and you're annoying me," she glared at him. _

_"Not possible," Peeta told her boldly and smiled at her. "Everyone always says how charming I am." _

_Katniss roller her eyes at him. "I bet." But there was a small smile on her face, if he wasn't imagining it. He then took a deep breath._

_"I liked your singing," and then he bolted over to his desk and put his head down. He didn't look back to see Katniss blushing furiously and staring at him in awe, wondering why he would remember that, she hadn't sung since Kindergarten. _

Peeta started at his hands and not for the first time, wondered why the world was so cruel. He didn't think he had done anything to deserve this. Then again, he technically didn't deserve much, but it would have been nice if someone cared about him.

He thought again of Katniss and snorted to himself. He was a pathetic man. Katniss was happy without him and all he ever did was think of her face, albeit beautiful, but he had no right to. He sighed and stood. Might as well go for a walk, clear his head. He walked out of the alleyway and into the bright sun. It was a beautiful day. He wished he had paints to capture it with. His hands were itching to do something, but everywhere he had tried, nobody wanted to hire a poor boy who used to be a merchant. They assumed he couldn't do anything and didn't attempt to see if he had any talents, he wasn't worth their time.

He hadn't seen how discriminatory the district was towards poorer, lesser off people until he was a part of the poor population. He didn't realize quite how lucky he was to have a full meal every day until it was taken away from him, he thought as he walked along the road. He just assumed everyone was treated somewhat equally. Apparently not.

Peeta paused, as he realized he was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed where he was going until now. He was stopped right in front of the old bakery. He looked through the window at the cakes and felt a pang in his heart. He missed it. He missed making breads and cakes. He missed the familiarity of going in and working every morning.

He moved away from the window before anyone could see him lingering. He just wanted a normal life again. This was not what he wanted. He selfishly wanted many things. He wanted food. He wanted a home. He wanted...her. Frustrated, he continued on his walk and found himself in the town square. He saw a group of his old friends talking. They noticed him approaching and quieted down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Mellark!" One of them called. It was Daniel. They weren't good friends, but they had been friendly. Peeta eyed him warily.

"How's life in your part of town?" He said _your part of town _as if it was lesser than his. Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Same as always," he said with a tight smile and turned away.

"Got a job yet, baker boy? Can't find work without mommy to help you?" The other guys laughed while Peeta clenched his fists. They had no idea what they were talking about.

"Do you think now that you aren't doing the flowers on the pretty cakes you could do something useful and work in the mines with the rest of the Seam?"

"I'm not Seam," he muttered. He didn't even know why he was arguing that point. He technically was at this point. But he wouldn't be accepted by either society.

"Maybe you have a chance with the Seam girls now, Mellark," one of them smirked. "Maybe that one girl, what's her name? Katniss? Oh wait, even she's with Gale isn't she? Guess there's no one left for you..."

Peeta struggled to keep his mouth shut. It made him so _angry _that they considered Katniss to be the least of the girls they could think of. How could they not know what a pure angel she was?

"Shut up," he said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said _shut up._"

"Oooh, I'm scared Mellark, real scared bread boy." The crowd laughed and Peeta wanted to punch them all. But he didn't. He turned and walked away while they called behind him.

"Looks like he's the one who's scared!"

"Too afraid to throw real punches?"

"Keep walking buddy, you're not gettin anywhere!"

_They're not worth it. _There was only one person who was worth it. One person who didn't even know who he was, one person who avoided him after he tried to help her by giving her bread. But he couldn't fault her. He couldn't fault anyone. It was how they were raised, to discriminate. He was just an example of what they were raised to hate.

It was almost too much for him. He wished there were truly kind people in the world. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate; and at that moment he realized just how malnourished he was. In his aimless wandering he had found himself in the Seam, and he was able to take one look around before collapsing, from the combination of lack of nutrients and mental stability.

His vision started to fade. He frowned. This was not how he wanted this to go. He didn't notice the black haired girl who had been watching him and saw him fall. He didn't notice her run towards him tentatively but urgently. But as his eyes went completely dark, he saw her. He tried saying her name, but nothing would come out. He could only think it as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Katniss._

**xXxXx**

**Short intro chapter, let me know if you want me to continue! I love hearing reviews! **

**Merra **


	2. Waking Up

Katniss was watching him quietly from her house's yard. She wondered what a kid like him was doing here. He didn't look like he was Seam.

She knew who he was of course. His name was was Peeta; she didn't know his last name or background. He was the one who talked to her once in third grade. He was the one who saved her family's life with a piece of bread. She didn't know how he had gotten that bread, but she knew it had renewed a spark of life in her enough to keep going.

She noticed something off about him. He was looking dirty and scraggly yet still somewhat clean. But he was stumbling, and looked weak. Katniss knew he wasn't drunk. She had seen enough of Hamitch Abernathy's movements to know they weren't the same.

She studied the poor blonde boy. She rarely felt sorry for people, but he looked terrible. Then, in the blink of an eye, he collapsed to the ground. Katniss looked around, only to find nobody else. What did she do? She would normally leave him there. After all, people die of starvation all the time in District 12. But she owed him, didn't she? He had saved her life with that bread, and she didn't know what it had cost him. He deserved her help.

So she drew herself to her full height and quietly ran to where he was. Sweat was pouring down his face and his eyes were blinking rapidly. He was lolling his head around and looked nauseous. He looked up at her and she knew he recognized her too. He looked about ready to say something, but his eyes rolled into his head and he fell limp. Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do.

Katniss grabbed his arms, and was shocked at how dry his skin was. A common sign of dehydration. She lifted him so he was leaning slightly on her shoulder and dragged him to her house. She debated with herself for a moment about whether or not she should let him in, but figured his life at the moment was more important than any modesty there might be in opening her home to his dead body.

So she pulled him into the house and laid him carefully on the counter. She was the only person home, her mother had been called to look at a sick girl across town, and Prim was still at school. She knew basic first aid and she knew he was dehydrated and from the looks of it, hungry as well. How would she be able to help him?

Water was her first option. She hurried to the kitchen where she kept a small tap of well water and filled a glass. How would she get the water into Peeta she had no idea. She tried to sit him up, and had him lean on her again. He was still sweating and looked to be feverish. She tilted the glass, trying to pour it in, but he just ended up choking. Katniss was giving up before she even started.

She was panicking. Was he even going to live? She owed it to him, he helped her so she had to help him. That's how debt worked.

"Katniss, what—"

Katniss almost jumped five feet in the air. She had been so lost in thought that her normal careful hunting ear had left. Prim was standing in the door, looking from Katniss to Peeta.

"It's not anything you'd expect this situation to be," Katniss explained hurriedly. "And why aren't you in school?"

"They let us out early today," Prim said simply and walked to the counter where Peeta lay. "Who is he?"

Katniss felt her face grow red for no reason. This all felt stupid now. She should have left him on the street.

"His name is Peeta. I...owe him a favor," she said quietly. Then she remembered why he was there.

"Prim, do you know how to help him? He's dehydrated and malnourished and he just passed out on the street..."

Prim nodded, looking at the boy seriously now. "He passed out from dehydration then, you can last longer without food than you can water, and we need to get fluids in his body."

Katniss let out a frustrated noise. "Yes, I know that, but how?"

"Do we have any tubes?" Prim asked, rolling up her sleeves as she stepped into the doctor role. Katniss admired her for a second, so young yet so able. Then she hurried to the medicine cabinet where their mother kept all of her supplies. She spotted the thin medical tubes fairly quickly. They didn't have many and she brought them all out to Prim. She started connecting them. She held out a hand.

"I need a stopper syringe," she said, and Katniss nodded, hurrying back to the cabinet. She was back in an instant, and found Prim had the tube forced down Peeta's throat.

"He won't be able to swallow otherwise," Prim explained. She grabbed the syringe and put in the water cup, pulling the water with the top. Then she placed the syringe at the top of the tube, and started shooting a stream down the tube. For five minutes, she did this, then she removed the tube.

"Is he going to wake up?" Katniss asked. Prim looked at her sympathetically.

"It depends," she said simply. Then she went to the kitchen to put away the tubes. "If I were you, I'd have water, ice, and food over there if he wakes up."

Katniss didn't ignore the _if, _but she went to the kitchen too and put together a plate of rabbit meat. She grabbed a glass of water and a glass of ice cubes. Prim was staring at her curiously, but Latniss ignored her. Once Peeta was awake, she would send him back out with some food and that would be that. Prim came over and gave her a small hug and then explained that she was tired, so she would take a nap.

"Tell me if anything changes," Prim told her older sister, and Katniss nodded. The two went their separate ways, one to her room, one right back to Peeta's side. She set the stuff down and just looked at him. He was sort of handsome, she had to admit. But then, the only boy she had ever really gotten this close to before was Gale. She didn't have much to compare him to. She could tell he was muscular, despite looking starved. She wondered how he got in this position. He didn't come to school anymore. She had noticed that at least.

Katniss sat there and didn't know how long it had been. Suddenly, Peeta stirred, and she jumped up, watching him. He licked his lips together and then groaned, finally opening his eyes. They blinked, multiple times, and she watched his eyes fly around. They landed on her eventually. His eyes widened as he realized where he must be.

"Katniss?" His voice was hoarse. She came forward with her glass of water. She put a hand on his back and his chest.

"Shh, I'm going to help you sit up, okay?" She said quietly. He nodded, still looking at her with wide eyes. Once she had him in a sitting position, she saw his hands were slightly shaky, so she put the glass up to his lips and made him drink. When he was done, he took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed," Katniss told him. "Dehydration, malnourishment. My sister Prim has to give you water through a tube."

She then handed the plate of food to him and he stared at it as if it were a feast. He looked at her, eyes shining.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and quickly devoured the meat. Between bites he explained. "Not just for your sister probably saving my life, but for carrying me in here and giving me food. I can't remember the last time I had a full meal."

Katniss remembered what that felt like and felt slightly sorry for him. Then she heard a creak from her right. Prim was awake.

"I'm glad you're awake," Katniss said softly, and he looked at her in surprise, making her blush. "We were worried you wouldn't wake up," she explained. "It was really no problem."

Prim entered the room and Peeta smiled at her. "So you're the one who saved my life. Thank you," he said politely. Prim grinned at him, but then shook her head.

"I only did the dirty work. Katniss here is the one who brought you into the house and wanted to save you. Normally we just leave people be. Starvation and dehydration lead to death more often than you'd think."

Peeta smiled broadly at Katniss, and she didn't understand why. "Well, thank you both then."

"Now," Prim clapped her hands together. "We need to tell mom you're going to be staying here, of course—"

"Staying here?" Katniss furrowed her eyebrows. She had figured he would just leave once he was well enough to move. Which he was now.

"Yes, Katniss," Prim said exasperated. "He's still going to need constant checking, to make sure he's well enough."

"He can stay a day," Katniss said. Peeta looked from sister to sister curiously.

Prim crossed her arms.

"A week."

An eye roll.

"A month. That's final. No more than that." Katniss glared at Prim threateningly, and she glanced at Peeta.

He shrugged. "Any time is more than what I would expect."

"Do we need to contact your family to let them know?" Prim asked kindly. Peeta visibly winced, but she didn't seem to notice. Katniss did.

He hesitated, then spoke quietly. "I don't have a family."

**xXxXx**

**Hate it? Love it? Review! So many people already liked the first chapter and I'm glad! I've wanted to write a Hunger Games AU for a very long time! Anyway, feedback is great!!! **


	3. Everything

"You can't seriously be that cold-hearted," Prim whispered furiously to Katniss. They were standing in the living room next to the room Peeta was in, Prim having dragged Katniss out after Peeta said he had no family. "You have to let him stay for as long as he needs."

"Prim, think realistically!" Katniss retorted. "I have to already provide for three people, we have barely enough, and you want me to now provide Peeta with not only a home but food? We might as well sign a death warrant!"

"He has no _home! _No _family!" _Prim argued. "You can't just kick him out because you're scared of running out of food."

"I'm not scared," Katniss told her little sister angrily.

"Yeah? Then why don't you want him here for long? This is so stupid! You're the one who insisted in bringing him in here in the first place. If you didn't want him here you would have left him out on the street to die of water deprivation!"

Prim did have a point, though Katniss hated to admit it. Why on earth did she bring Peeta in? She should have left him. But she couldn't.

"I just don't know how to deal with anything right now, Prim!" Katniss finally exclaimed. Prim rolled her eyes.

"_Obviously," _she said. "Just let him stay. He needs food pretty consistently or he'll end up nearly dead again, and I know you saved him for a reason. You're not one to normally pick up dead people from the street."

Katniss eyed her shoes. "Fine. I'll let him stay for however long as he wants, but don't expect me to give him free food without working for it."

"He almost died today, give him a break," Prim sighed in exasperation.

But Katniss walked back into the kitchen. Peeta was sitting up and looking a little better, though still pale and ill looking. Katniss felt a little bad for him. She still had Prim and her mom, but Peeta apparently had nobody.

"Hey," Peeta said.

"Hi," Katniss responded awkwardly, remembering what she and Prim had just been arguing about. It seemed trivial standing in front of him now.

"You can stay as long as you need," Katniss said slowly, and Peeta's face lit up.

"You mean it?" He asked. Katniss nodded, but held up her hand.

"On the condition that once you're well enough, you work for your stay and help contribute to providing food."

"I guess I can do that," Peeta agreed readily, probably willing to do anything to have a temporary home. "But I don't really know how to hunt or gather food."

"That's fine," Prim said sweetly from the doorway. "Katniss can teach you."

Katniss shot her little sister a glare, but the deed was done and Peeta was already thanking her again. She smiled tightly.

"It's no problem," she told him. He just grinned up at her widely.

Prim was also grinning triumphantly from the doorway when she heard the front door open.

"I'll get that," Prim announced. "It's probably mom."

After she had left, Katniss and Peeta just awkwardly looked at each other.

"She's very sweet," Peeta commented, breaking the silence.

"She is," Katniss agreed. "Too sweet for her own good, in some cases."

Peeta studied her for a moment. "You don't want me to stay very long, do you?"

Katniss thought about lying to spare his feelings, but then, when had she cared about anyone's feelings besides Prim's?

"No," she admitted. She felt bad for saying that. Why did she feel bad?

"It's okay, I get it," Peeta said, and she looked at him in surprise. "You don't want me here because I'm a stranger and can't do much at the moment to help you get food and I'm just one more person you have to provide for."

Katniss was amazed at how easily he was able to pinpoint her exact thoughts and feelings, without even knowing her. She remained silent.

"But I'll work hard, I promise. You won't regret saving my life," he promised. "Thank you again, by the way. I rather appreciate not being dead."

Katniss nodded in response. Then Prim and her mother walked into the room. The first thing her mom did was come in and hug Katniss. She was confused, because her mother and she hadn't been very close ever since her dad died.

"You saved a person!" Her mom exclaimed in her ear. Katniss felt her face grow red as Peeta looked between the two women.

"Mom, stop, that was mostly Prim—"

"Let's have a look at the boy, then," she broke the hug and smiled at Peeta.

"You must be Peeta," she said, and Peeta reached up to shake her hand. "Oh, there's no need for that, you almost died."

She inspected Peeta closely. Prim just smirked at Katniss, who was rightfully flustered.

"Definitely dehydration," Katniss' mother muttered. "Boy, when's the last time you ate?"

"Just had a plate of meat from your daughter, but before that, I can't remember."

Mrs. Everdeen frowned, but didn't comment. Katniss was sure Prim told her all about his living conditions...or, lack of.

"Well, Katniss, make sure he gets at least one good meal everyday, and keep water next to him at all times."

Katniss was about to protest that they didn't have enough food for that, but her mom held up a hand.

"We can arrange something with the Hawthornes for food, they'd understand."

Katniss watched Peeta's face grow darker at the mention of the Hawthornes and wondered why. Maybe she was just imagining it.

"Does that work for you, Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen asked, and he nodded readily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen. That's very generous of you to offer," he said gratefully.

Her mom smiled at Peeta again, then left the room.

"She's going to bed early," Prim explained to the two others left in the room. "She had a long day."

"Haven't we all," Katniss sighed. Peeta laughed, and Prim frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Well, Prim, do you have any homework?" Katniss asked and Prim rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _mom." _

"Are you going to do it?"

Prim stuck her tongue out and went away to do it.

"You guys are pretty close," Peeta observed. Katniss nodded.

"She's everything to me," Katniss responded. "She's all I have left, the only one who actually cares about me." Peeta's eyes widened and she blushed,

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "But you should let in other people and it might surprise you who cares about you." Katniss let it go. But in Peeta's mind, he was longing for a time when she would say that about him.

**xXxXx**

**So many people have already been so supportive of this story, even with so few chapters! Thank you guys so much! Now you know what I'm gonna say...REVIEW!!! It will make me so happy if you do! You want me to be happy right? I'll pass out virtual popsicles!!! **


	4. Hunting

Katniss spent most of the rest of the afternoon outside in the woods, trying to avoid the new person in her house. He confused her. He was surprisingly pleasant when he had food and water in him, and very polite, unlike most of the guys at her school. Or honestly just most of the guys she knew in general. Gale was kind to her, but he wasn't necessarily polite.

Gale. What would he think of Peeta, Katniss mused. Probably not well. Gale didn't take well to change. Neither did she, for that matter, Katniss realized. Then why had she accepted the fact that Peeta would stay with them so quickly? Of course, Prim had to convince her a bit, but normally Katniss was much more stubborn and wouldn't have given in so easily. She decided to pass it off for now, thinking she owed him a debt.

Suddenly, Katniss heard a near silent break of a twig. Her head snapped up and she slowly drew an arrow out of her quiver in preparation. She couldn't see where it was coming from or what it was.

"Hey."

Katniss whirled around to find Gale standing there, leaning on a tree.

"God, Gale, don't do that," Katniss frowned, standing up from her spot. "I could have easily shot you thinking you were a deer. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Gale shrugged. "You always see me."

"But I might not one of these times," Katniss argued.

"I'm too important for you to shoot, Catnip," Gale smirked. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Arrogant bastard," Katniss retorted, and slung her bow over her back to walk in the other direction. "That's what you are."

Gale just laughed and followed her, and she had to admit, she was glad to have company now. Leaving her to her own thoughts for too long was dangerous.

"So your mom came over earlier this afternoon," Gale said as they walked along. Katniss raised her eyebrows.

"Did she?"

"Said something about a boy at your house that you guys are taking care of?" Gale pressed. Katniss nodded, and leaned down to pick some berries.

"Any details I'm going to want to know?" He asked. Katniss frowned.

"It's not that big of a deal. His name is Peeta, and he's not really a boy. I think he's around my age, maybe older."

Now Gale was frowning. "Peeta...like that guy who's always sitting out on the street?"

"Probably," Katniss shrugged. "He doesn't have a home or a family."

"What happened then?" Gale sounded confused.

"He almost died from dehydration so we took him in until he can function properly again."

"That's not what I meant—wait, how long is he staying with you?"

"For as long as he needs. Probably a few months," Katniss kept picking berries but Gale was silent. She turned to look at him and he looked angry for some reason.

"What?"

"He's staying with you for months? Does he think our supplies just grow on trees and we pick them up easily?" Gale burst. Katniss was surprised.

"Of course not, he's homeless, how could he. Besides, we offered to take him in, he didn't just ask to move in."

"I mean, he basically did—" Gale argued, and Katniss crossed her arms.

"I picked him up off the street after he passed out, Gale. That's not _inviting himself in." _

"We shouldn't have to be forced to care after him though, it's his own fault he let himself stoop," Gale muttered.

"You'd think someone who had been in the same situation would be more _compassionate,_" Katniss retorted, angry at how he was acting.

"I don't want him in your house! He could...take advantage of you!"

Katniss was dumbfounded. Of all the things that would concern Gale, that's what he thought of? Why?

"Yes, because I normally just let any boy trample all over me," Katniss said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Gale said, running a hand through his hair. "You know what I—I just want you safe—Look, how do you know you can trust him?"

"I don't, Gale, but at least I know how to be kind enough to listen to my sister and listen to the needs of others every once in a while!" Katniss exclaimed. "You're acting like he's a devil and is going to murder my family! He's helpless! He needs food! And you're going to either suck it up and help him out for a short period of time, or you can be selfish and help yourself!"

Gale stared at her, not used to her launching into rants. She surprised herself too. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"You're really defending him?" Gale asked quietly. "You don't know him. You don't have to do anything for him, you don't owe him anything."

"Don't I?" Katniss whispered. Gale didn't know, Gale couldn't possibly know. She wouldn't be here today if it weren't for that boy and the tiny sliver of hope he gave her with that bread. He could never know what that meant to her. And she would help Peeta if it was the last thing she did because she owed it to him, and she owed it to herself. She didn't owe much to Gale, but she owed Peeta her life.

"Katniss...what are you not telling me?" Gale was furrowing his eyebrows.

"I owe him more than you understand," she told Gale matter-of-factly, and she turned on her heel and walked away. Gale didn't try to follow her. He knew when he wouldn't be able to talk through to her and he never tried.

She got back to her house and threw her game bag on the table somewhat angrily, still running over her conversation with Gale in her head. Why did he have such a big deal with Peeta staying and lending him food? It's not the first time they'd brought someone in and had them stay and it certainly wouldn't be the longest. Gale seemed very opposed to having Peeta stay.

Speak of the devil, Peeta was laying on the couch now. Prim had helped him move there earlier once he was awake enough. He was still weak but already looked better.

"Good hunting trip then?" Peeta raised his eyebrows. Katniss tried to force a smile, but she could tell Peeta saw right through it.

"Ran into a few wild animals," Katniss said as an excuse.

"Oh," Peeta looked concerned. "Did any of them hurt you?"

"One did," Katniss said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked worriedly. Katniss wondered why he was so concerned about what she was saying. Why were all the boys in her life so confusing?

"It's not up to you to help me in that matter," Katniss said and walked out of the room, leaving Peeta staring after her.

**xXxXx**

**Finished this while listening to Billy Joel. Did you know it's his 70th birthday today? Crazy! Anyway, what do you think of Gale? And how do you think Peeta and Gale will like each other? Did you like the chapter? Review review review!! **


	5. Laughter

Four days into staying at the Everdeen's house, Peeta felt better than he had in a long time. He finally was able to feel satisfied. Of course, they gave him sparse food, since they themselves didn't have much, but after having nothing? Every meal was a feast to him. He soon noticed small things about the Everdeens.

Mrs. Everdeen was hardly ever home, always attending to ailments of people in the Seam. He could tell by her and Katniss's brief interactions that they had a strained relationship, and even that was sort of a show for him.

Primrose was sweet and innocent, and fiercely protected by Katniss. She would often slip Peeta more of her food, trying to get him back up to health. He would slip it back when she wasn't looking. She would often come listen to him tell stories, and tell stories in return. He was soon finding that Prim Everdeen was warming up to him far quicker than Katniss. Katniss would still throw him glances if she thought he wasn't looking. He always was, and she would duck away, trying to avoid eye contact. He tried not to be hurt, he had a feeling Katniss was that way towards everyone.

The Everdeens had two animals, a goat named Lady and a scraggly looking cat. Peeta had been assigned to milking the goat so Prim could have more time to do schoolwork and medical help. The goat was friendly enough, and Peeta didn't mind helping out. Katniss took it upon herself to watch him closely to make sure he didn't screw up.

On the fifth day, he finally decided that if she wouldn't talk to him, he would be the one to initiate the start of their friendship. He walked out to the goat pen and started milking into the small pail they had reserved for this purpose.

She was watching him work, as usual, standing just inside the pen but far enough away from him to be seemingly avoiding him.

"You going to tell me what I'm doing wrong?" He asked her, smiling slightly. Katniss blinked, taken aback by his sudden words.

"Huh?"

"You're watching me very scrutinously, I feel like I'm doing my job wrong," Peeta explained.

"Oh...no, you're doing fine," was the only response he recieved. He didn't want her to get angry and leave, but...

"Then why are you still here watching me?"

Her face went red involuntarily and she frowned. "You could still mess up," she said.

"Glad to know you trust me so much," Peeta winked at her and then went back to milking.

"Do you want me to leave?" She questioned, sounding angry. He looke up quickly, noticing her hand inching toward the gate of the pen.

"No, no," he said quickly. "By all means, stay. I guess I could easily mess up. I'm sort of clumsy." Anything to spend more time with her.

She stayed silent and gave him a sideways glance that looked like more of a glare.

"So, when do I start coming out in the woods with you?" Peeta asked, trying a new route.

She hesitated, avoiding eye contact. "What makes you think you'll be hunting in the woods?"

"Prim sayed you'd teach me," Peeta said, knowing Katniss hated the idea already.

"Prim says a lot of things about me that aren't actually true," Katniss mumbled. "I need to focus on just hunting. If you're there it would be too distracting."

"Distracting, eh?" Peeta grinned at her as she flushed red yet again.

"You know what I mean," she snapped. Peeta's face dropped the grin and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized. He inwardly sighed. How could he ever be friends with the girl if she refused to make even the slightest conversation lighthearted?

He stood up from his spot and pulled the bucket with him. Katniss moved away as he leaned on the gate to open it.

"I just feel like I'm not doing enough," he confessed to her as they walked. She stared right ahead in silence. "Like, to help out here, earn my stay. I want to do something to provide since I'm using up more than you'd normally need. I can cook, I can bake, I want to do something."

"You can bake?" Katniss gave him a strange look. Peeta's heart dropped slightly. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Peeta swallowed painfully. "My um...my dad taught me."

Katniss scrunched up her face. "Where's your dad, then?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it," Peeta mumbled.

Katniss' mouth grew into the shape of an ''o'' and she looked down. Peeta felt sort of bad for his short answer, but it was hard to talk about his dad now. Any of his family for that matter. How could he, when they—

"You can help cook," Katniss told him quietly. His head snappes up and he looked over at her.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"As serious as I can be. But the _instant_ you burn something you lose that privelege," Katniss warned. Peeta felt a grin forming on his face, thoughts of his family fleeting quickly.

"Trust me, you won't regret this," Peeta said. "I can whip up some wicked dishes."

"Maybe I don't want you to, with that attitude. It's concerning," Katniss raised an eyebrow at him, with a slight tone of worry, the corners of her mouth turning up. Peeta couldn't believe his ears.

"Did you just hear that?" He asked. Katniss frowned.

"What?"

"What came out of your mouth!" Peeta exclaimed. They walked into the house and Peeta set the bucket of milk onto the counter. Prim was sitting at the table and looked up curiously as they entered.

"What came out of my mouth?" Katniss asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, what did she say?" Prim joined the conversation. Peeta stepped over to the table and grabbed both of Prim's hands and pulled her to him, making her grin.

"Why, I do believe Miss Katniss Everdeen has attempted to tell me a _joke!" _Peeta mock whispered into Prim's ear making her giggle, then lean back.

"Did she _really?_" Prim asked, whispering equally as loud.

"She _did! _She mocked my ability to cook!" Prim squealed as Peeta tickled her, and looked over at her older sister. Peeta was pleased at how quickly Prim had accepted him as a friend in her world.

"She hasn't tried to tell any boy a joke in years," Prim declared. Peeta looked up quickly to see if this was true. Not even the Hawthorne guy she hunted with, Gale?

Katniss just rolled her eyes. "Stop, you two are acting like children."

"But I am a child," Prim complained. Katnisd put her hands on her hips. "But the other day, when I said you weren't old enough to be caring about boys, what did you say?"

Prim stuck her tongue out at her older sister, accepting that she had lost this one. "I can change in maturity depending on the day."

"Are you mature enough to do your chores?" Katniss asked and Peeta snorted. Both girls turned to glare at him and he raised his hands up in mock surrender.

And as Katniss fondly but sternly sent Prim off to do her work, she turned and gave him a small smile. And that smile could keep him going for months. Peeta knew that even for a moment, everything was alright.

**xXxXx**

**Ayyyyyy sorry it's been a while since I've updated anything! I'll try to get things rolling again soon! Wanted to give another short chapter cause it's better than nothing! I've been busy with band and other stuff...other stuff being my F A V O R I T E B A N D coming in exactly 22 days (I need to emotionally prepare) sorry I'm rambling. Anyway, opinions on this chapter? Good, bad, still interested? Throw some reviews around there!! **


End file.
